Il Campione di Domino
by gotenmalfoy
Summary: Aveva vinto e il premio messo in palio da Pegasus era stato un viaggio in Egitto. Chi pensava che Yugi potesse essere così affascinato da quel posto così carico di misteri e Dei, ma soprattutto dal suo Faraone: Atem.


**Titolo: **Il campione di Domino

**Autore: **Goten

**Paring: **Atem – Yugi

**Rating:** verde

**Beta: **Schiumi

**Stato:** Capitolo unico

**Contest:** AU

* * *

Aveva vinto di nuovo il torneo dei duellanti di Domino. Si poteva chiaramente vantare come una super star, ma non era certo questo il suo carattere. Lo imbarazzava tutta quella attenzione mediatica e anche il continuo bisbigliare della gente che lo additava al suo passaggio.

Ma Yugi affrontava tutto con un sorriso timido e impacciato e continuava la sua vita.

Il premio in palio questa volta era stato un viaggio in Egitto.

Pegasus, il creatore del torneo, aveva messo in palio un viaggio tutto spesato per quella terra misteriosa e affascinante. Yugi si trovava ora con in mano la sua borsa da viaggio e stava per entrare nella piccola ma deliziosa casetta che lo avrebbe ospitato.

Gli dispiaceva aver lasciato i suoi amici a casa, ma il viaggio era solo per uno e il costo da affrontare per loro, studenti di scuola, era decisamente troppo alto.

Quel posto era incredibile. Non esisteva nulla di moderno, tutto era rimasto come nell'epoca d'oro dei faraoni. La gente era contenta così, non era schiava delle tecnologie moderne e si godeva la vita per quello che era.

Sospirò rilassato. Forse quel viaggio in solitudine non gli avrebbe fatto male. Già sentiva ogni fibra del suo essere rispondere al caldo sole. Sorrise lasciando la borsa con tutti i suoi indumenti nella stanza e uscì alla scoperta della piccola cittadina.

Le vie erano piene di piccole bancarelle che esponevano la loro mercanzia, effettivamente fra tutte le persone lui spiccava forse un po' troppo, poteva essere il suo abbigliamento: i pantaloni blu, la maglietta nera senza maniche e il collare di pelle nera attorno al proprio collo, lo rendevano un po' troppo evidente. Ma sinceramente non aspirava a vestirsi come le persone del posto, non si sarebbe sentito a suo agio. E così, con la sua capigliatura particolare vagava senza una meta precisa per quelle strade affollate.

Sollevando gli occhi verso il cielo azzurro rimase per un attimo paralizzato. Quella costruzione immensa che si stagliava davanti a lui era la cosa più grande e incredibile che avesse mai visto: il grande palazzo reale.

- Wow. - Riuscì solo a sussurrare, osservando quella costruzione gigante. Sorrise un po' malinconico. Sicuramente ai suoi amici avrebbe fatto piacere vedere con lui quelle meraviglie.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Aveva una splendida settimana da passare in quel posto e poi sarebbe tornato a casa. Doveva riuscire a visitare il più possibile!

Si voltò nuovamente verso la strada piena di gente, aveva deciso di cominciare da lì. Osservare le abitudini e i piccoli ninnoli che quel posto offriva, poi sarebbe passato ai monumenti. Si mosse con calma in mezzo a quel fiume umano.

Pegasus non aveva lasciato niente al caso. Il giorno seguente, Yugi avrebbe incontrato il Faraone in persona, che si sarebbe congratulato con lui per la vittoria e poi avrebbe seguito una visita all'interno del Palazzo Reale.

Era sinceramente emozionato. Non era possibile per i visitatori entrare nel palazzo del Faraone, ma lui poteva e ora aveva la pelle d'oca a pensarlo.

Comprò diversi ricordini per i suoi amici, sicuramente avrebbero gradito il suo pensiero.

Il grande fiume Nilo attraversava la valle, rendendo il suolo fertile, il verde intenso vicino alla sua riva lo rendeva ancora più affascinante.

Mentre lui passeggiava per le strade del mercato, all'interno del Palazzo Reale, il Faraone era in seduta straordinaria con i suoi consiglieri. Notizie bellicose arrivavano dai paesi vicino al loro e lui non poteva permettersi di ignorare gli avvertimenti delle sue spie e ambasciatori.

Sospirò. Da quando suo padre era morto e lui era stato incoronato Faraone dell'Egitto, i gravi problemi di stato gli erano piovuti addosso come macigni. Ma lui aveva sempre trovato la forza di sollevare quei pesi e di far prosperare la sua gente. Eppure, c'erano dei momenti in cui anelava non solo la presenza dei suoi più cari amici e consiglieri, ma anche di qualcuno di più speciale. Non aveva ancora trovato nessuna che potesse entrare nella sua corte e prendere il posto di Grande Sposa Reale e questo lo demoralizzava moltissimo.

C'erano stati momenti in cui aveva quasi ceduto alla tentazione di chiedere a Mana, la sua migliore amica, che lui considerava più come una sorella, di prendere quel ruolo. Ovviamente sarebbe stato solo figurativo, ma almeno i grandi sacerdoti di Amon avrebbero smesso di tormentarlo e lui avrebbe avuto una spalla su cui appoggiarsi. Però, quando posava i suoi occhi color ametista su colei che considerava una sorella, si sentiva in colpa perché non voleva legarla a lui. Era certo che da qualche parte, la sua anima gemella l'avrebbe trovato e allora, solo in quel momento lui si sarebbe sposato. Non prima.

Il suo scriba personale gli stava descrivendo i suoi prossimi impegni. Non né poteva più, ma non poteva cedere.

- Quindi domani avrete un incontro con il nuovo campione della lega di Domino. - A quelle parole però il Faraone si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo.

Doveva pure incontrare un moccioso che aveva vinto a un torneo sciocco di cui lui non sapeva praticamente nulla. Si era lasciato convincere da Isis che fosse una buona idea per socializzare con altri paesi lontani, ma lui vedeva solo l'ennesima incombenza, ma stavolta, forse, poteva riuscire ad evitarla e usare il suo tempo per qualcosa di decisamente più importante di un ragazzino che voleva fare un giro nel suo palazzo.

- Incaricherò Mana di scortare il ragazzo e di premiarlo a nome mio. - Osservò lo sguardo attonito del proprio scriba. - Sono certo che comprenderete che esistono problemi più gravi che necessitano della mia presenza. Per questo campione, Mana sarà più che sufficiente. - Sentenziò, lasciando che lo scriba lo informasse sul resto dei suoi impegni.

A fine giornata, Mana venne convocata dal Faraone Atem.

- Principe! - Esclamò felice di rivederlo, saltandogli addosso.

Gli occhi azzurri e seri del sacerdote Seth la guardarono inorriditi. - Mana! Non puoi comportarti così con il Faraone! - La rimproverò, ma sapeva più che bene, che nonostante la sua ramanzina, quella piccola impertinente non avrebbe mai cambiato atteggiamento.

- Non importa, Seth. - La difese sorridendo Atem, mentre si liberava del suo abbraccio gioioso. - Ti ho fatto chiamare Mana, perché domani prenderai il mio posto come cerimoniere per il duellante della città di Domino. - La ragazza stava già per protestare, ma il sovrano continuò. - Ho diversi consigli da affrontare e tu, sei la persona più indicata per questo compito. So che posso contare su di te. -

La testa castana della ragazza annuì.

- Dopo la cerimonia gli farai fare un giro del palazzo e lo condurrai ovunque lui vorrà. - Finì di spiegare.

Nonostante Mana non approvasse, capiva di poter alleggerire in qualche modo le difficoltà del suo Faraone. - Bene, andrò dallo scriba reale per avere dettagli su dove si trova. - Con un lieve inchino uscì dalla grande sala delle udienze, diretta verso le stanze dello scriba reale.

* * *

Il giorno seguente, appena uscito dalla casa, Yugi venne fermato da una ragazzina dall'aspetto quasi identico alla sua carta da gioco "Black magician girl".

Gli occhi della ragazza invece si erano allargati a dismisura per la sorpresa. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai creduto di trovarsi davanti alla copia perfetta del principe!

- Non ci posso credere! Sei uguale a lui! - Esclamò indicandolo con l'indice.

Sul volto di Yugi apparve un delicato color rosso. - Non so cosa tu stia dicendo. Scusa. - Si voltò, pronto per andarsene, ma la mano della ragazza lo agguantò veloce per il polso.

- Aspetta. Sei il vincitore della lega di Domino? -

La testa dalla capigliatura a stella annuì.

- Piacere, io sono Mana, e sono stata incaricata dal Faraone di scortarti a palazzo per la cerimonia. - Sorrise. Dopotutto il compito che il principe le aveva riservato si stava dimostrando bizzarro e divertente.

- Oh, bene. - Sorrise cordiale. - Allora ti seguo. - In quel momento un piccolo dubbio si insinuò nella sua mente e prontamente lo espose alla ragazza. - Vanno bene questi abiti? - Aveva rimesso esattamente gli stessi vestiti del giorno prima, non sapeva niente di cerimoniali o altro, quindi non si era posto il problema finché non aveva visto la ragazza.

Gli occhi di Mana l'osservarono divertiti. - Sì, non c'è nessun problema. Anche perché sarò io a condurre la cerimonia, il Principe è molto impegnato in questi giorni e ha chiesto a me di sostituirlo. -

Non notò il leggero velo di delusione negli occhi del giovane campione. Lui che si era sentito elettrizzato dal poter incontrare un vero Faraone, ora invece quel pensiero lo aveva un po' deluso. Ma scosse via quei pensieri tristi, dopo tutto aveva sicuramente delle faccende urgenti da sbrigare e lui doveva già ritenersi fortunato di essere in quella terra magnifica carica di significato, magia e miti.

Seguì Mana per tutte le vie che il giorno precedente aveva visitato da solo, dato l'orario mattutino, c'erano molte meno persone e il paesaggio adesso era decisamente più visibile.

- E' un posto bellissimo. - Ammise ad alta voce Yugi.

- Si, è molto carino, ma appena vedrai il Palazzo al suo interno, rimarrai a bocca aperta. - Ridacchiò. Sapeva per esperienza, quanto il grande Palazzo Reale facesse rimanere i pochissimi visitatori a bocca aperta.

- Mana, raccontami qualcosa del vostro Faraone. Che tipo è? Quanti anni ha? - Si era reso conto di non sapere praticamente nulla di quel posto, anche le scritture sui papiri erano per lui una lingua sconosciuta e forse Mana avrebbe accettato di fargli compagnia anche per il resto dei suoi giorni in quella terra.

La ragazza ci pensò un attimo e poi con voce decisa cominciò la descrizione del loro sovrano. - E' forse un po' più alto di te, la sua pelle è scura come la mia. Ma per il resto, siete identici. A parte che tu sorridi e lui no. - A quelle parole Yugi la fissò curioso. - Ha sempre tanti impegni e sono sempre tutti seri. Così il Principe non ride e sorride quasi mai. - Ammise con un velo di malinconia, ricordando invece quando erano bambini e assieme giocavano e ridevano tutto il giorno.

Arrivarono davanti al grande portone, dove molte guardie sollevarono la loro lancia in segno di saluto verso Mana.

Yugi rimase già colpito solo da quel gesto e l'interno lo aveva già stregato. Era grande fuori, ma anche dentro non scherzava affatto! Da lontano poteva sentire la nenia dei sacerdoti che officiavano ai riti del mattino, il profumo d'incensi si liberava nell'aria. I grandi geroglifici, e immagini della loro storia erano scolpiti e colorati sui grandi muri. - E' tutto così grande, magnifico! -

Mana non poté evitare di ridacchiare. - Vieni, andiamo dentro. - Lo anticipò verso una serie di colonne che delimitavano l'inizio del cortile reale.

Yugi continuava a guardarsi attorno e si sentiva infinitamente piccolo.

La sua piccola guida lo condusse in diversi enormi saloni, i soffitti erano altissimi, le colonne immense. Ogni enorme stanza serviva sicuramente a qualcosa d'importante.

Incrociarono anche i sacerdoti del Dio Amon che avevano finito i riti del mattino. Yugi li osservò sfilare davanti a sé. Erano completamente calvi e gli occhi contornati con il Kajal nero li faceva sembrare ancora più mistici.

Quando finirono di passare, Mana riprese il suo giro turistico. Da dietro una grande porta in legno finemente intagliata Yugi poté udire diverse voci. Le guardie armate ai lati della porta gli sbarrarono la strada non appena si avvicinò di un passo verso quella direzione.

Deglutì istintivamente.

- Il Faraone è ancora in riunione? - Domandò Mana a una guardia.

- Si. - Fu l'unica risposta che ottenne

E così, dietro quella porta si nascondeva il grande Faraone dell'Egitto. Yugi avrebbe tanto voluto vederlo, ma teneva anche molto alla propria vita. - Andiamo avanti? - Propose, cercando di non far vedere quanto in realtà fosse curioso.

Mana lo condusse nella sala dell'incoronazione, quella delle udienze che di solito veniva usata con il popolo. Yugi rifletté per un momento che la gente al di fuori delle mura gli era sembrata felice, quindi il Faraone doveva essere una buona persona, attenta ai bisogni della propria gente.

Seguì la ragazza ancora per i lunghi corridoi, finché alla fine decise che era arrivato il momento di fermarsi. - Che ne dici di una pausa? - Si sentiva leggermente imbarazzato, ma a causa dell'emozione si era perfino dimenticato di fare colazione. - Sto morendo di fame. Andiamo a mangiare un boccone da qualche parte? -

Gli occhi di Mana scrutarono il cielo, il sole era perfettamente in alto. - Si, hai ragione, è ora di pranzo. Seguimi, faremo un picnic. - Camminò svelta e Yugi dovette accelerare il passo per starle dietro, alla fine si ritrovarono in un delizioso giardino, un piccolo ramo del Nilo scorreva anche dentro il Palazzo, creando una vegetazione ricca.

- Tu aspettami qui, io arrivo subito. -

Yugi si sedette all'ombra delle palme, la vegetazione lo copriva quasi per intero. Chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi, quel posto era veramente magnifico. Sorrise contento.

- Eccomi. - Mana si era ripresentata con un piccolo cesto carico di frutta, pesce secco, pane e un anfora di acqua fresca.

Mangiarono tranquillamente, all'ombra di quelle palme che solo poche ore prima avevano ospitato il Faraone.

- Questo giardino è fantastico. - Affermò fra un boccone e l'altro.

- Si, è il giardino personale del Principe, lo usiamo quando vogliamo un po' di pace. - Afferrò un altro panino morbido. - Sai, non ti ho ancora chiesto di cosa sei il campione. -

Yugi l'osservò stranito. - Non lo sai? -

Mana scosse la testa negativamente.

- Sono campione di Duel Monsters. - E dal suo sguardo capì che ne sapeva tanto quanto prima. - E' un gioco in cui le persone si sfidano evocando mostri e si danno battaglia. - Le mostrò il proprio braccio dove agganciato faceva bella mostra il Duel Disc. - Con questo evochiamo i mostri e conteggiamo i punti. - Lo attivò e sotto gli occhi della ragazza stupita scattarono fuori le parti che avrebbero contenuto le carte durante il duello.

- Cavoli! - Era emozionata. - Puoi evocare un mostro? -

Yugi rifletté per un attimo. Annuì e prese la carta di Black Magician Girl, la infilò nell'apposito spazio. - Evoco: Black Magician Girl. - Dal nulla comparve la maga nera che tanto assomigliava alla ragazza che lo guardava veramente stupita.

- Grande! -

Yugi era contento di tutto quell'entusiasmo.

- E' con lei che hai vinto il duello? -

- Lei è stata una delle mie mosse vincenti, ma il duello l'ho vinto con una evocazione speciale. - Ammise arrossendo. Sapeva di essere l'unico a possedere le tre divinità egizie. Non esistevano copie di quelle potentissime carte.

Tolse la carta e la maga scomparve.

- Anche io sono una maga sai. - Con uno scettro in mano, Mana evocò una copia perfetta di Black Magician Girl. Yugi la fissava sinceramente colpito.

- E' grandioso! Come hai fatto? -

Fece scomparire l'apparizione soddisfatta. - Il mio maestro mi sta insegnando la magia. -

Sulla scalinata che portava dai propri alloggi al giardino privato, il Faraone Atem si era fermato ad osservare il giovane sconosciuto che Mana stava intrattenendo. Come poteva essere? Era la sua copia!

Rimase in silenzio, i due non avevano ancora notato la sua presenza. No, si corresse, non era identico. I suoi occhi erano gentili, non forti e autoritari e la sua pelle sembrava di porcellana, al contrario della sua dal colore della sabbia del deserto.

Fu in quel momento di riflessione che il giovane campione alzò lo sguardo incrociando il suo... e il Faraone si perse in quegli occhi gentili.

Lui era quello che stava cercando, l'altra metà della sua anima. Lo sentiva chiaramente.

Anche Mana sollevò lo sguardo, spezzando quel fragile momento. - Principe! - Lo salutò con la mano, obbligando Atem a fare lo stesso.

Yugi era rimasto immobile. Quello era il Faraone dell'Egitto.

Quel ragazzo dall'aspetto simile al suo emanava forza, possenza e regalità in ogni suo movimento.

Il Faraone mosse i primi passi verso di loro e Yugi si trovò ad ammirare la sua figura. Bello. Non poteva dire altro, era bello. Aveva una bellezza eterea, sembrava che la luce venisse emanata dal suo corpo.

E le guance di solito candide si tinsero di rosso.

Eccoli finalmente faccia a faccia, Yugi sentiva di avere il cuore pronto a scoppiare per l'emozione. Cosa poteva dire? Si doveva presentare innanzitutto. Stava per aprire bocca, ma un'altra persona lo precedette.

- Vostra altezza! Abbiamo nuove informazioni! - Dalla balconata alle loro spalle, il gran sacerdote Seth lo stava chiamando con una certa urgenza.

Atem avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di quelle informazioni, sentiva che tutto quello che voleva in quel momento era lì davanti a lui.

Annuì verso Seth e tornò a guardare il ragazzo di fronte a sé. - Spero di avere il piacere di incontrarti domani. -

- C..certo. - Balbettò Yugi, osservando la figura reale allontanarsi.

- Ah Principe! - Lo richiamò Mana, correndogli incontro. - Tieni. - Gli diede un panino di quelli che stavano mangiando. - Non hai ancora pranzato. -

E Yugi sentì il proprio cuore battere ancora più forte quando lo vide sorridere verso Mana. Aveva cambiato idea, era decisamente molto più che bello: era un Dio.

Come detto da Mana, fu lei ad officiare la cerimonia per la sua premiazione, gli donò un piccolo scarabeo con due ali spiegate da tenere sempre con sé, gli avrebbe portato fortuna. O almeno questo era stata la spiegazione della ragazza quando Yugi le aveva chiesto il significato di quel piccolo amuleto.

Era un gioiello prezioso, ne avrebbe avuto sicuramente cura.

Lasciò Mana, il palazzo e tutto quello che esso conteneva per far ritorno nella casa che lo ospitava. Lì sdraiato sul letto ripensava agli avvenimenti di quella giornata così speciale. Ma sopra a tutti i momenti trascorsi, quei pochi istanti passati con il Faraone erano i più potenti. Nel solo ricordare il suo volto, Yugi sentiva letteralmente il proprio viso andare a fuoco e il cuore battere più forte. Che strane sensazioni.

Gli aveva detto che avrebbe voluto vederlo il giorno seguente, ma sinceramente credeva che fossero solo parole dette con gentilezza per la sua mancata presenza durante la cerimonia. Sicuramente se ne era già dimenticato. E questo pensiero lo rese un po' triste.

* * *

Il mattino seguente, venne svegliato di buon ora dal continuo e insistente bussare alla sua porta. Con addosso il suo fedele pigiama azzurro a stelline ( dono di sua madre che non riusciva ancora a capire che ormai era un ragazzo e non più un bambino ), gli occhi sonnacchiosi, aprì la porta trovandosi davanti Mana.

- Mana! Che succede? - Osservò distratto la luce del sole che cominciava a far capolino sul cielo.

La ragazza sorrise ed entrò nella stanza. - Sono venuta a prenderti. Il Faraone desidera che facciate colazione assieme. - Mentre parlava si era avvicinata al Duel Disc e lo aveva preso in mano per visionarlo meglio. - Un giorno ne voglio uno anch'io di questi. -

Yugi la fissava stordito. Il Faraone lo voleva a colazione?! Ma a che ora si alzava quel ragazzo?!

- Dammi un momento, mi cambio e arrivo. - Afferrò una maglia bianca senza maniche, un paio di jeans blu e il ricambio intimo. Si chiuse in bagno: veloce si lavò e indossò tutto. Si fece consegnare il suo fedele Duel Disc da Mana e annunciò - Sono pronto. - Agganciò il fedele collare in pelle nera attorno al collo e uscirono.

A Palazzo, Atem non stava più nella pelle. Ancora mentre il sole era nascosto, aveva afferrato una lanterna, si era recato nelle stanze di Mana e l'aveva letteralmente buttata giù dal letto. Le aveva chiesto di andare da Yugi e di portarlo lì a Palazzo. La sua quasi sorella si era dimostrata felicissima di quel compito e adesso non vedeva l'ora che il campione di Domino arrivasse.

Si accorse solo in quel momento di non sapere neppure il suo nome. Forse i suoi sacerdoti glielo avevano detto, ma lui non ci aveva prestato la dovuta importanza. Cavolo e chi si aspettava che avrebbe finalmente trovato la metà della sua anima. Se lo avesse saputo prima avrebbe sicuramente ritagliato più tempo da passare in sua compagnia. Sospirò.

Il cielo era ancora ricoperto di stelle e la luna chiara illuminava tutto. Forse poteva andare al tempio della Dea Hator e farle un'offerta affinché tutto andasse per il verso giusto. Sì, decise che era decisamente meglio avere dalla sua parte la Dea dell'amore e della gioia.

Nel tempio c'era ancora il profumo degli incensi accesi durante il tramonto del giorno precedente. Atem si inginocchiò silenzioso e offrì alla dea le spezie, oli e monili in segno di sacrificio, affinché ella vegliasse su di lui e lo aiutasse nel conquistare colui che segretamente aveva scelto.

Quando i primi raggi di sole cominciarono a rivelarsi in cielo, segno che la Dea Hator stava facendo rinascere il giorno, Atem si alzò e con passo fiero rientrò nelle sue stanze private.

Era il momento, sentiva chiaramente la voce di Mana che si avvicinava. Sorrise mesto quella ragazzina aveva una lingua lunghissima. Non invidiava il suo interlocutore, Mana sapeva essere sfiancante a volte.

Osservò il balcone della sua camera e decise che avrebbero fatto colazione lì, in quelle stanze, nessuno poteva accedervi, quindi nessuno li avrebbe disturbati. Si tolse i monili che lo proclamavano Sovrano e Luce dell'Egitto e aspettò. Non voleva intimidire il suo ospite, voleva che lo vedesse per quello che era: Atem, figlio dell'Egitto come persona e non come Faraone.

La porta si aprì e in quel momento, si riscoprì ansioso. Poteva aver anche rifiutato il suo invito... sperava di no e in quel momento pregò Hator di stargli veramente vicino.

Mana fu la prima ad entrare e gli occhi ametista di Atem si posarono sulla figura che dopo di lei stava entrando con timidezza. Era venuto.

- Principe! - Gli saltò al collo come ogni volta che lo incontrava. Da una parte Atem era felice di quel gesto, era l'unica persona che si esprimeva con lui con tanta vivacità.

- Mana, buon giorno. - La salutò tranquillo, volgendo i suoi occhi su Yugi. - Buon giorno anche a te, è un vero piacere averti qui. - Si avvicinò di un passo e notò con un certo orgoglio di essere leggermente più alto di lui.

- Grazie per l'invito Faraone, è un onore essere qui. Mi chiamo Yugi Muto. - Si inchinò rispettoso.

Il Faraone sorrise leggermente. - E' un piacere conoscerti Yugi. - Assaporò finalmente il suo nome. - Niente formalismi, chiamami Atem. - Allungò la mano che venne presa dall'altro. E in quel momento, decise che no, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare via. Quel contatto delicato era bastato per fargli venire i brividi. Sì, ne era certissimo, lui era la persona giusta.

Le guance di Yugi avevano ripreso quel delizioso color rosso. Da quando era arrivato in Egitto quel colore non voleva proprio abbandonarlo.

Atem gli lasciò la mano e li condusse sul balcone che si affacciava sul giardino che Yugi aveva visto il giorno prima. Da lì era possibile ammirare un paesaggio fantastico.

Il Faraone li fece accomodare e diede ordine affinché la colazione venisse portata. Yugi si trovò così ad ammirare frutta, pani dolci, bevande dolci di cui non sapeva niente e pesce. E lì il suo stomaco brontolò clamorosamente mettendolo in imbarazzo. Atem ridacchiò e cominciò a mangiare, dando così il via al lauto banchetto.

- Spero che Mana ti abbia fatto visitare una buona parte del Palazzo ieri. - Cominciò il Faraone, chiacchierando amabilmente.

Yugi inghiottì una pagnotta dolce. - Oh sì, è incredibile questo posto. Mi affascina. E poi, la gente è gentile e felice. -

Atem non poté evitare di sorridere. - Ne sono contento, cerco di ascoltare e capire cosa vuole la mia gente. Ma parliamo di te invece. Sei il campione di Domino. Di cosa esattamente? - Afferrò un panino e del pesce aspettando che Yugi rispondesse.

- Duel Monsters. E' un gioco in cui due duellanti si sfidano evocando i propri mostri. -

Atem era incuriosito da quelle parole. - Mostri? -

La testa di Yugi annuì. - Ieri ho mostrato a Mana uno di loro. -

- La ragazza maga? -

Rimase sorpreso, allora ieri il Faraone era da un po' che li stava osservando. - Sì. Lei è una delle mie carte vincenti. - Ammise imbarazzato.

Atem si versò dell'acqua bevendone un bicchiere. - E con quali mostri hai vinto il campionato? -

A Yugi non piaceva vantarsi, ma in quel momento non poteva sapere che la sua risposta avrebbe lasciato Atem veramente sorpreso. - Sono tre in realtà. Drago del Cielo di Osiride, Dio-Drago Alato di Ra e Divinità dell'Obelisco. -

E il Faraone rimase veramente senza parole. Come era possibile che potesse invocare le sue stesse divinità? Si stava prendendo gioco di lui?

- E' incredibile! - Esclamò Mana che fino a quel momento si era solamente rimpinzata di leccornie. - Avete le stesse divinità! -

Gli occhi gentili ma sorpresi di Yugi osservarono il Faraone. - Davvero? Io non sapevo che anche voi giocaste a Duel Monsters. -

- Infatti non è un gioco per noi. - Le parole di Atem suonarono un po' fredde, non gli piaceva che qualcuno paragonasse le sue divinità ad un gioco. - Sono mostri veri che evoco in caso di necessità. -

Yugi si ritrasse un po' intimorito. Non voleva offenderlo, ma forse ci era riuscito lo stesso. Che frana che era.

Solo dopo aver visto la reazione silenziosa del suo ospite, Atem si diede dello sciocco. Come poteva pensare di conquistarlo in questo modo?

Il sole aveva ormai illuminato tutto e i primi rumori della gente cominciavano a riempire l'aria. Presto sarebbero venuti a chiamarlo per un'altra sessione di riunioni. Quanto avrebbe voluto invece passare del tempo per sé, magari con Yugi.

- Un giorno mi dovrai far vedere la tua evocazione allora. - Riprese a parlare Atem. - Sono curioso di vedere le tue divinità. -

Nel suo sguardo Yugi poté notare solo sincerità. Si trovò ad annuire e il clima si rilassò di nuovo.

Yugi spiegò al Faraone le regole del gioco e come si svolgevano i duelli, oltre che raccontare della sua vita personale e dei suoi amici che lo aspettavano a Domino. - Quando tornerò a casa, Mana ti spedirò uno di questi. - E indicò il proprio Duel Disc. Ricordava bene quanto la ragazza ne desiderasse uno.

- Grazie! - Gli saltò al collo, euforica.

Mentre Atem era rimasto turbato dalle sue parole. - Quanti giorni ti rimangono da passare qui? -

Sollevò gli occhi al cielo riflettendo ad alta voce. - Dunque sono... quattro. Anche se in realtà sono tre, perché il quarto giorno c'è la partenza. - Ammise.

Gli occhi di Atem si spalancarono scioccati. Solo tre giorni?! E lui aveva l'agenda reale piena di impegni. No, non andava bene. Affatto.

Pochi istanti dopo venne Seth a disturbali, era ora della prima seduta di udienze mattutine. Atem si alzò e salutò i suoi ospiti, pregandoli di finire con calma e di non preoccuparsi di nulla. Rientrò nella sua stanza da letto e indossò nuovamente tutti i suoi ori, compresa la tiara che lo proclamava Faraone.

- Andiamo. - Annunciò a Seth che osservava il ragazzo straniero con sospetto. Non gli piaceva che gente estranea entrasse nelle stanze private del Faraone, potevano essere assassini o spie. Però, il Faraone in persona non si preoccupava e poi Mana era lì con lui. Decise che avrebbe tenuto per sé i suoi dubbi, ma se si fosse presentato il momento, li avrebbe esposti senza problemi.

Yugi si sentì un po' triste dopo l'uscita di Atem, ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di essere nella stanza privata del Faraone.

Osservò Mana che mangiava tranquillamente e per un attimo la invidiò, lei era abituata a tutto quello, ma lui, a breve se ne sarebbe andato e quei giorni sarebbero rimasti solamente un bellissimo ricordo.

Quella mattina Yugi la passò interamente nella stanza di Atem, Mana aveva deciso di sfidarlo a Senet. Si mise veramente d'impegno, ma la ragazzina aveva una dote innata per quel gioco.

- E con questa sono ben ventisette partite che vinco! - Esclamò gioiosa, mettendo via il gioco. Il leggero venticello muoveva le tende quasi trasparenti che adornavano la stanza, sembrava di stare in un libro illustrato.

- Mana! - Una possente voce maschile interruppe il loro piccolo momento.

La ragazza fissò lo sguardo verso l'ingresso della camera. - Mahad! - Esclamò facendosi piccina.

- Mana! Dovevi venire a lezione! Possibile che ti nascondi sempre! - La rimproverò, entrando nella stanza e accorgendosi solo in quel momento della presenza di Yugi. Rimase per un attimo stupito dalla somiglianza con il sovrano, ma ben presto riprese il suo cipiglio serio. - Non dovreste essere qui. Queste sono le stanze del Faraone. -

- E' stato il Principe a dire che potevamo rimanere qui. - S'imbronciò la giovane maga.

Yugi si sentiva veramente imbarazzato, concordava anche lui con quell'uomo che forse non avrebbero dovuto rimanere lì, ma era anche vero che Atem gli aveva permesso di rimanere. - Mana, io comunque vorrei visitare alcuni templi, perciò, se tu hai lezione, ci vediamo in un altro momento. - Si alzò inchinandosi rispettosamente verso Mahad e uscì dalla stanza, convinto di trovare l'uscita del palazzo.

Ben venti minuti dopo stava ancora girovagando in quel dedalo di corridoi. Erano quasi tutti uguali. In quel momento avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per avere una guida turistica a portata di mano che lo conducesse fuori da lì.

Sospirò, entrando nell'ennesimo corridoio, questo però, in fondo aveva una sala quasi completamente oscurata. Curioso, si addentrò ancora di più, non sapendo di essere entrato nel tempio della Dea Hator.

L'odore forte d'incenso gli colpì il naso. Le gigantesche colonne si perdevano nel buio del soffitto. Quel posto era quasi magico.

Avanzò ancora finché vide un altare sul quale erano state posizionate diverse offerte e inginocchiato ai suoi piedi stava Atem. Stava per chiamarlo, quando si ricordò di essere entrato in un tempio sacro e che probabilmente il Faraone stava officiando ad una qualche cerimonia.

Si nascose dietro una colonna e aspettò che accadesse qualcosa, ma tutto era silenzioso ed immobile.

Si sporse un pochino osservando la figura del sovrano nella stessa posizione. Prese coraggio e si avvicinò cercando di non fare rumore.

Atem sembrava dormire, ma il leggero tremolare delle sue labbra e la sottilissima nenia che stava recitando gli confermarono invece il contrario.

Era affascinante. Si trovò a pensare Yugi, avvicinandosi fino ad essere alle sue spalle, gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per toccarlo, ma non poteva farlo, non era giusto.

S'inginocchiò e attese.

Sapeva aspettare. Non capiva il perché, eppure, trovava giusto che si trovasse lì, solo con lui.

Atem finalmente aveva trovato del tempo per recarsi nuovamente dalla Dea per chiedere il suo appoggio e consiglio. Lo rendeva euforico il sapere che Yugi era lì nella sua stanza. Ma ammetteva anche che non gli bastava, lo voleva lì con lui anche in quel momento.

Avvertì una presenza alle sue spalle, a stento represse la rabbia. Possibile che i sacerdoti non lo lasciassero in pace almeno il tempo di pregare?!

Finì la sua preghiera e si alzò, voltandosi finalmente verso il suo disturbatore. Rimase di sasso. Yugi era lì con lui. - Tu.. - Cosa poteva dire? Non aveva pregato la dea affinché lo conducesse da lui? - Yugi.. - Lo chiamò sorpreso, mentre sul volto del ragazzo si apriva un sorriso impacciato sollevandosi da terra.

- Scusami, non volevo disturbarti. Stavo andando via e mi sono perso. - Ammise.

Si trovava a disagio sotto quegli occhi così forti e ora sinceramente sorpresi.

Il Faraone si voltò verso l'altare della Dea e pronunciò solo una parola. - Grazie. - Poi si voltò nuovamente verso di lui. Si avvicinò di un passo e poi di un altro. Adesso erano veramente l'uno di fronte all'altro, solo pochi centimetri li separavano. - Aibou. - Dichiarò il Faraone. - Voglio che tu sia il mio Aibou. -

Gli occhi di Yugi lo fissavano senza capire. - Aibou? Cosa.. -

- Accetta. Voglio che tu divenga il mio Aibou. - Prese fra le sue, la mano candida del ragazzo. Quel contatto lo fece arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.

Il campione di Domino si sentiva confuso e imbarazzato per quel gesto così intimo a suo parere, ma quello che lo turbava di più erano le parole del Faraone.

Aibou. Cosa voleva dire? Sembrava ce ci tenesse in maniera impressionante. Era così importante per Atem che lui fosse il suo Aibou?

- Beh.. io.. - Detestava balbettare ma si sentiva come davanti ad una scelta e la risposta era quella parola. Sì, ma cosa voleva dire?! Era difficile rimanere lucidi, quando quegli occhi così forti aspettavano solo un sì o un no.

- Altezza. Finalmente vi ho trovato. - Il Gran Sacerdote Seth avanzò nella semi oscurità, rivelando la sua figura. Osservò con cipiglio severo Yugi e poi si rivolse al Faraone. - Stiamo solo aspettando voi, i consiglieri sono tutti riuniti. - Annunciò.

Atem lasciò libere le mani di Yugi che fino a quel momento aveva trattenuto come un'ancora di salvezza. Mai come un quel momento avrebbe voluto sentire una risposta affermativa alla sua domanda. Ma doveva aspettare. - Bene, arrivo subito. - E si rivolse a Yugi. - Domani voglio una risposta. - E la pretendeva davvero.

Yugi si trovò solamente ad annuire, confuso e imbarazzato osservò il Faraone allontanarsi.

- Non so cosa vi siate detti, ma posso intuire dal modo in cui il Faraone ti guarda. - Lo riportò alla realtà Seth. - Lui è la nostra luce, la nostra guida. Deve sopportare un compito non facile, ma gli dei gli hanno concesso uno spirito e una forza non comuni. Tu sei un semplice straniero e stai turbando la sua stabilità. Fai ciò che è giusto. -

Gli occhi ametista del campione lo guardarono timorosi. - Aibou. -

E Seth lo fissò stupito. - Come? -

- Mi ha chiesto di essere il suo Aibou. Ma io non so cosa vuol dire... -

La mano di Seth si strinse ancora di più sul suo bastone d'oro. - Vuol dire compagno. Il Faraone vorrebbe che tu fossi il suo compagno. - Come aveva fatto quel ragazzino ad ammaliare fino a quel punto il suo signore?

Yugi rimase senza parole. Aveva capito male? Atem voleva che lui divenisse... il suo viso divenne scarlatto.

* * *

Durante la notte, continuava a rigirarsi fra le coperte. Cosa doveva rispondere al Faraone? Più ci pensava più la sua mente continuava a tergiversare.

La logica supponeva che rispondesse un tranquillo no. Dovuto anche al semplice fatto che non lo conosceva affatto e che, soprattutto, non era una donna.

Ma una parte di lui era invece contraria a questa scelta. Non importava che non fosse una donna, Atem era più che affascinante e il pensiero di essere sfiorato o baciato da lui, non gli faceva affatto ribrezzo. Anzi, cominciava a sentire un certo calore risalire sul suo collo.

Che fare?!

A Palazzo, Atem era nervoso.

Continuava a ripensare alle parole che aveva scambiato con Yugi. Aveva forse affrettato i tempi? Sicuramente. Ma il fatto di vederlo lì con lui, lo aveva fatto sentire talmente bene e convinto che aveva dato per scontato la sua risposta affermativa. Un altro sbaglio che si rimproverava era quello di avergli concesso fino al giorno seguente.

Si affacciò alla balconata della sua stanza. Da una parte non vedeva l'ora che sorgesse il sole e che la Dea Hator lo aiutasse ancora una volta, dall'altra era timoroso per la risposta che Yugi avrebbe potuto dargli.

In quel momento, senza nessun prezioso addosso, solo con una tunica bianca corta fino al ginocchio e una fascia stretta in vita, poteva davvero essere solo un semplice egiziano.

Avrebbe tanto voluto avere lì Mana per parlare con lei, ma non era giusto disturbarla sempre. No, anche perché lui ormai capiva di volere una persona con cui dividere tutto della sua vita, non solo singoli momenti.

Spinto da quel pensiero, afferrò un manto color sabbia e sgusciando fuori dalle mura tramite un passaggio segreto, s'incamminò verso la piccola casa che ospitava il motivo dei suoi pensieri.

Il cappuccio copriva quasi interamente il suo volto e i suoi capelli così particolari. La luna illuminava poco la strada, alcune nuvole passeggiavano per il cielo coprendo a sprazzi le stelle luminose.

Atem si fermò davanti la porta in legno, convinto di bussare e di svegliare il giovane campione. Fu sorpreso invece di vedere la porta aprirsi da sola e uno stupito Yugi affacciarsi.

Immediatamente il Faraone lo spinse dentro chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, notò solo in quel momento l'abbigliamento dell'altro ragazzo. - Stavi uscendo a quest'ora? - Domandò sfilandosi il cappuccio e rivelandosi.

- Atem! - Esclamò forte, facendo così che il Faraone gli mettesse una mano davanti alla bocca.

- Sshh. - Lo zittì, ascoltando i rumori notturni.

Yugi prese la sua mano e la spostò dalle sue labbra. - Sei scappato da palazzo? -

Un sorriso furbesco si dipinse sul volto del sovrano. - Ovvio. Volevo rivederti. Stare un po' con te. - Ammise serio, scatenando un bel rosso sulle guance candide di Yugi.

- Io.. io non ho ancora trovato una risposta. - Ammise. Non riusciva a decidersi.

Gli occhi di Atem lo fissavano, sembrava volessero sondare la sua anima. - Non te la sto chiedendo adesso. Volevo passare del tempo con te senza nessuno che potesse disturbarci. - Si sfilò la mantella e prese posto su una della sedie della piccola stanza, anche Yugi seguì il suo esempio, sedendosi di fronte a lui, solo il tavolo a dividerli. - Vorrei che tu potessi conoscermi meglio. So che quello che ti ho chiesto è una cosa importante, ma appena ho posato gli occhi su di te, ho capito che solo tu eri in grado di far finire la mia ricerca, Aibou. -

Yugi allungò una mano afferrando quella di Atem, sorprendendolo positivamente. - Mi piace poterti toccare. - Ammise arrossendo. - Ma non conosco nulla di te, del tuo popolo, delle vostre usanze. Senza contare che fra due giorni dovrò ripartire. -

Le dita del Faraone s'intrecciarono con le sue. - E tu non partire. Rimani. -

Gli occhi gentili di Yugi si abbassarono pensierosi, stava davvero prendendo in considerazione di rimanere per lui?

Mentre stava riflettendo, il Faraone si alzò sporgendosi in avanti, così quando Yugi risollevò i suoi occhi incontrò quelli di Atem paurosamente vicini. Il sovrano distrusse anche quei piccoli centimetri che li dividevano posando le sue labbra su quelle del campione di Domino.

Era la gioia dei sensi allo stato puro.

Piano, senza staccarsi, si spostò leggermente eliminando l'ostacolo del tavolo, no, non avrebbe lasciato partire Yugi, era suo, la sua metà perfetta e adesso ne aveva la prova concreta.

Il ragazzo seguì i suoi stessi movimenti, trovandosi in piedi di fronte a lui. Che sensazione inebriante era quella che stava provando? Il suo cuore batteva talmente forte da stordirlo. Poteva sentirlo anche Atem? Forse si.

Si staccarono solo per un istante perché il Faraone riprese nuovamente possesso di quelle labbra, ma stavolta approfondì quel bacio e fu passione.

Le braccia di Yugi si avvolsero attorno al collo del re avvicinandolo ancora di più. Oh cavolo, stava dando il suo primo bacio ad un ragazzo!

Si staccarono piano, Atem voleva assaporare ogni singolo momento e Yugi si sentiva completamente stordito. - Vieni con me, non ti lascio qui. Prendi tutte le tue cose e vieni con me. - Suonava più come un ordine, ma a Yugi in quel momento non interessava e non aveva nemmeno la forza psicologica di reagire.

Afferrò le sue poche cose, infilò tutto velocemente nella sua borsa e dopo aver aiutato Atem a sistemarsi il mantello con il cappuccio rigorosamente alzato, lo seguì per le vie buie della cittadina.

Si sentiva molto come Romeo e Giulietta, con la differenza che loro non sarebbero morti... vero? Sperava ardentemente di no.

Atem gli afferrò la mano senza mai lasciarla, voltandosi ogni tanto per osservarlo, Yugi si sentiva così prezioso quando lui lo guardava in quel modo, lo faceva sentire talmente importante da sembrare quasi assurdo.

Ben presto furono al sicuro dentro le mura del Palazzo, Atem lo condusse attraverso il passaggio segreto, direttamente nelle sue stanze.

Solo in quel momento, Yugi realizzò cosa stava accadendo, era da solo, in piena notte, nella stanza da letto del Faraone d'Egitto. Deglutì nervoso. E adesso?

Atem lasciò cadere il mantello per terra e si dedicò al suo ospite. - Non intendo fare niente che tu non voglia, Aibou. - Si avvicinò dandogli un leggero bacio a fior di labbra. Con mano sicura gli prese la borsa e la depositò ai piedi del letto. - Stanotte voglio solo dormire, è da tanto che non riposo bene, ma sono convinto che con te accanto non avrò più questo problema. - Sorrise sicuro.

Se solo Yugi avesse saputo quanto timore invece aveva il Faraone. La paura di poterlo perdere, di non essere considerato la sua metà perfetta.

Con timore seguì Atem fino al letto, si tolse la giacca, realizzando solo in quel momento che avrebbe dovuto cambiarsi. - Ehm.. io dovrei cambiarmi, se non ti spiace. - E di nuovo quel rossore fastidioso pronto a colorargli il volto.

- Certo, non c'è problema. - Gli indicò una stanza attigua, dove avrebbe potuto cambiarsi senza problemi. E così fu, pochi attimi dopo, ricomparve con il suo pigiama azzurro a stelline. L'imbarazzo era totale. Ma Atem non ci fece caso, gli piaceva ancora di più così, sembrava la purezza fatta persona. La Dea Hator gli era vicina in quel momento, ne era certo. - Su, vieni. - Batté la mano sul letto accanto a sé.

Il silenzio era totale, il fiume Nilo scorreva tranquillo e la notte circondava tutto con il suo manto. Quando si fu sdraiato, Atem lo cinse con le sue braccia abbronzate. - Grazie di essere qui. - Sussurrò piano, baciandogli la fronte.

Bastarono veramente pochi attimi affinché il Faraone sprofondasse finalmente in un sonno ristoratore che da tempo non aveva più avuto. Al contrario, Yugi ci mise parecchio, la vicinanza di Atem era qualcosa di stupefacente, non riusciva a dare un nome a tutte quelle emozioni che solo lui riusciva a fargli provare.

Si accoccolò meglio contro di lui e piano piano si addormentò, non accorgendosi di aver stretto nel proprio pugno la veste del Faraone.

Fu un vero shock per il Gran Sacerdote Seth entrare nella stanza del suo Faraone e trovarlo in dolce compagnia.

Ne era rimasto talmente turbato da non riuscire più né a muoversi né a dire qualcosa. La sua mente si era svuotata all'improvviso. L'unica domanda che continuava a ripetersi era: Come era possibile che fossero già arrivati a questo punto? Cosa aveva fatto lo straniero al suo Faraone? Un sortilegio?

I raggi del sole danzavano nella grande stanza, rendendola luminosa e vivace, ma contribuendo a svegliare il Faraone d'Egitto.

La prima cosa che fece fu quelle di stringere contro di sé il corpo caldo del suo Aibou, l'intreccio delle loro gambe e le mani di Yugi aggrappate alla sua veste lo fecero sorridere con piacere. Finalmente la sua ricerca era finita, la sua metà era lì con lui. Ne approfittò per donargli un tenero bacio sulla guancia e solo quando si staccò da essa, si accorse della presenza non molto gradita del Gran Sacerdote.

Gli occhi di Atem si fecero freddi e duri come erano sempre stati. Il suo cuore apparteneva solo a Yugi e solo a lui era concesso vederlo per quello che era: un essere umano.

- Non osate svegliarlo, Seth. - Con gentilezza e un pizzico di amarezza si liberò della presa del giovane per erigersi in piedi, fiero, contro il suo Gran Sacerdote.

S'incamminò deciso verso la balconata, dove era certo, Seth avrebbe cominciato a insinuargli il dubbio.

Se la notte era stata pacifica e tranquilla, adesso cominciava la tempesta.

Atem pregò ancora una volta la Dea Hator di sostenerlo.

Quando furono entrambi fuori dalla visuale della camera da letto, come previsto, Seth diede sfogo alla sua incomprensione e ai suoi timori.

- Cosa vi ha fatto, mio signore?! Come è riuscito a intrufolarsi nelle vostre stanze?! -

Il volto di Atem era impenetrabile. - Io l'ho scelto. Lui sarà il mio Aibou. Lui è l'altra metà della mia anima. - Serie e decise le sue parole colsero Seth di sorpresa per un attimo.

- Altezza, è uno straniero! Come pensate che reagirà il popolo a questa notizia!? E' un uomo! La grande Sposa Reale, la prima delle vostre mogli dovrebbe essere una donna! E' la tradizione! Per portare degli eredi, egli non è in grado.. -

- Basta! - Aveva già riflettuto su tutti quei problemi, e il motivo che lo aveva fatto decidere era stato semplicemente il dolore.

Il dolore di poter perdere colui che aveva capito di desiderare.

Mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto che Seth sparisse e avere del tempo per corteggiare in maniera adeguata Yugi. Segretamente bramava ogni sua carezza, ogni suo tocco. Anche solo un suo sguardo, era per lui fonte di una energia che non credeva di possedere. - Il problema dell'erede non si pone, posso avere più mogli e quindi questo non sarà un problema. -

Lo sguardo di Seth si fece scuro. - E lui? Lo sa questo? Come pensate che potrebbe reagire a questa cosa? Da dove viene lui, il matrimonio è l'unione di due sole persone. Come potrebbe sentirsi nel sapere che quelle notti in cui non sarete con lui, sarete con qualche altra donna? -

A questo non aveva pensato, anzi, non aveva voluto pensarci.

Ma il fatto che Seth gli sbattesse così in faccia questa cosa lo rendeva da una parte furioso, dall'altra annientato.

Non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione per questo.

Quando tornò nella sua stanza, Seth se ne era andato ormai da pochi minuti e Yugi era ancora nel letto con gli occhi chiusi. - Qualcosa mi dice che non stai dormendo... - Si avvicinò al letto, appoggiandovi sopra un ginocchio.

Gli occhi ametista del ragazzo si aprirono facendovi immergere il Faraone. Quei momenti solo loro erano una cosa che il reggente desiderava proteggere con tutto sé stesso.

Baciò delicatamente quelle labbra invitanti, beandosi di quel semplice contatto. - E' ora di alzarsi. - Lo aiutò a sollevarsi, approfittandone per stringerlo contro di sé, purtroppo le parole di Seth non volevano abbandonarlo.

- Credo di dovermi cambiare e magari fare un bagno. - Sussurrò Yugi, stringendosi contro quel corpo caldo e abbronzato.

In pochi minuti, delle ancelle riempirono una tinozza e altri servitori prepararono la colazione.

Il campione di Domino si sentiva imbarazzato, non era abituato a farsi servire così. E mentre Atem lo attendeva sul balcone, riuscì a farsi un bagno e ad indossare i suoi amatissimi jeans blu con la maglia nera senza maniche.

Raggiunse il Faraone sul balcone assaporando la colazione egiziana.

- Mi auguro che tu abbia dormito bene, Aibou. Perché era da tempo che io non mi sentivo così rilassato. - Ammise Atem, sorridendogli forse con un pizzico di imbarazzo.

E quel gesto fece battere forte il cuore del campione. - Oh sì, benissimo! - Arrossì sulle guance.

- Adoro vederti arrossire. - Atem si sporse in avanti, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia ormai calda. - Ancora di più adoro il fatto di essere io a farti questo effetto. -

Da rosso era passato ad una intensa tonalità scarlatta, facendo così ridere di gusto il Faraone.

Era così bello quando sorrideva e rideva, ammise fra sé Yugi.

Quella mattina, Atem aveva degli incontri con alcuni rappresentanti del suo popolo, dovevano esporgli i problemi che ogni giorno dovevano affrontare.

Ma se Yugi credeva che sarebbe stato relegato nella sua stanza per tutta la durata dell'udienza, si sbagliava di grosso; Atem era stato categorico nel volerlo con lui al suo fianco.

Così adesso si trovava in piedi accanto al Faraone seduto e ascoltava quello che la gente esponeva.

Non importava che fossero piccoli o grandi problemi. Atem ascoltava tutto senza battere ciglio. Adornato con tutti i suoi gioielli, sembrava davvero un Dio.

Quando le udienze finirono, fu il turno di officiare alle cerimonie con i sacerdoti, ritrovandosi così in primissima fila, accanto al sovrano, Yugi ammirò la spiritualità e l'intensità con cui venivano evocati gli Dei.

Decretò che il Dio Amon era veramente potente, ma quella che gli stava forse più simpatica, anche per quello che gli aveva spiegato Atem su quale fosse il suo compito, era sicuramente Hator.

Dopo aver pranzato, fu il momento di andare a controllare le armerie e alcune caserme. Tutti scattarono sull'attenti, quando Atem fece il suo ingresso. Nessuno osava contraddirlo. In alcuni momenti, Yugi si era sentito intimorito dal modo in cui il Faraone si poneva con il popolo, ma con l'arrivò della sera capì che Atem non poteva dimostrarsi debole o troppo consenziente verso qualcuno. Non sarebbe stato giusto. In alcuni momenti, lui incarnava Maat: la regola, l'ordine. Doveva dimostrarsi giusto e uguale per tutti, senza preferenza.

Se Yugi cominciava solo a capire alcuni aspetti della vita di Atem, il Faraone era riuscito per la prima volta a non sentirsi solo nello svolgere i suoi compiti. La presenza del campione aveva allietato la sua giornata. Ogni volta che aveva emesso una sentenza o aveva risolto qualche problema, il suo sguardo era stato calamitato dalla sua presenza, capendo se il ragazzo lo sostenesse o se invece la pensasse in maniera differente.

Sì, ogni momento in sua compagnia lo aiutava e gli faceva capire quanto importante stesse diventando.

Era il suo gioiello personale.

Quella sera, la tranquillità delle acque del Nilo li stava accompagnando durante la cena, era stato su espresso desiderio di Atem mangiare in riva al fiume, nel suo giardino privato. Hator stava lasciando che l'oscurità spegnesse il giorno, così poi il mattino seguente sarebbe avvenuta la sua rinascita.

- Domani è il mio ultimo giorno. - Non avrebbe mai voluto dirlo, ma Yugi sapeva bene che nonostante la richiesta del Faraone, non si sentiva pronto per affrontare una vita intera lì in Egitto.

Gli occhi di Atem lo fissavano seri. - Adesso vorrei che tu mi dessi una risposta, Aibou. - Odiava mostrarsi sempre così sicuro, quando invece, la paura gli stava attanagliando il cuore. Come poteva convincere la sua metà perfetta a rimanere accanto a lui?

Yugi abbassò lo sguardo, sapeva che stava per infliggere un grande dolore, ma le parole del Gran Sacerdote Seth erano tornate prepotenti. Lui non poteva portare via la loro Luce dell'Egitto. Atem doveva regnare e trovare qualcuna con cui dividere la sua vita.

Li aveva sentiti quella mattina, il silenzio di quelle mura aveva accompagnato le loro voci, rendendole chiare perfino a lui che si trovava distante.

Prese un piccolo respiro profondo. - Non posso accettare. Non posso essere il tuo Aibou. -

Mai come in quel momento, Atem avrebbe voluto saper piangere. Perché?! Perché non lo voleva?! Non era abbastanza per lui?! Cosa poteva fare? Sentì il terreno aprirsi sotto di lui e inghiottirlo.

Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo ormai nero e le stelle che lo adornavano. Hator non c'era in quel momento e lui si sentiva solo.

- Capisco. - Riuscì solo a dire. - Allora, credo che non sia opportuno per te dormire con me stanotte. - Si sollevò da terra voltandogli le spalle. - Farò preparare un'altra stanza. - Cominciò ad avviarsi verso le sue stanze, voleva rifugiarsi nell'unico posto che credeva sicuro per sé.

- Atem.. - Lo chiamò Yugi, facendolo fermare. - Io.. - Cosa avrebbe voluto dirgli? Che li aveva sentiti quella mattina? Che non era sicuro che quello che stava facendo era giusto? Non sapeva nemmeno dare un nome ai sentimenti stava provando!

- Buona notte, Yugi. - Lo salutò il Faraone, per la prima volta non chiamandolo Aibou. E questo al campione di Domino non suonò giusto.

Il mattino seguente, preparò in silenzio la sua roba. Chiuse la borsa e si osservò attorno. Quella notte non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, aveva delle occhiaie spaventose. La servitù gli aveva portato la colazione, ma aveva scoperto ben presto di non riuscire a mangiare niente.

Sapeva solo che Atem non era lì con lui e che nel giro di poche ore avrebbe dovuto imbarcarsi sull'aereo messo a disposizione della Kaiba Corporation come da accordi presi prima del torneo con Pegasus.

La porta si aprì rivelando la simpatica figura di Mana. - Buon giorno. -

Yugi le sorrise gentile, ma quel sorriso non toccò i suoi occhi. - Buon giorno. -

La ragazzina si avvicinò osservandolo bene. - Hai un aspetto orribile. -

Abbassò lo sguardo con un velo d'imbarazzo.

- Mi hanno incaricato di condurti al punto d'incontro. - Continuò, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile. Aveva visto anche il Faraone quella mattina, nella stesse condizioni di Yugi. Quando l'aveva fatta chiamare, Mana si era preoccupata molto nel vedere il suo volto, ma lui impassibile le aveva semplicemente ordinato di scortare il campione di Domino.

Sentiva che qualcosa era successa fra quei due, aveva sentito le voci a Palazzo di quanto ieri fosse stato felice il Faraone, segretamente se ne era rallegrata e aveva creduto che il merito fosse del nuovo arrivato. Ma adesso invece sembrava che fossero solo menzogne, perché quello non era il volto di una persona felice.

- Capisco. - Annuì Yugi. - Quando ho il commiato con Atem? - Sperava almeno di rivederlo, voleva... non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa, ma voleva almeno rivedere il suo viso.

Mana scosse la testa negativamente. - Non lo vedrai, purtroppo è stato chiamato per delle questioni con i suoi generali. -

Sul suo volto si dipinse il dispiacere. Poteva capire, d'altronde, Atem era il Faraone e lui non poteva scordarsi della sua gente. - Capisco. - Rispose di nuovo afferrando la sua borsa. - Sono pronto. -

In silenzio la seguì attraverso i corridoi e le grandi sale. SI fermò solo un attimo al tempio della Dea Hator, posando lo scarabeo che aveva ricevuto in dono sull'altare. S'inginocchiò e pregò la Dea di fare chiarezza nel suo cuore e di stare vicino ad Atem. Voleva che fosse felice.

Mana l'osservava silenziosa. Sì, decisamente qualcosa fra il suo Faraone e Yugi era successa.

Ripresero a muoversi e in pochi minuti furono fuori dalle mura, mancavano pochi minuti all'appuntamento per il suo rientro. Poco distante dal Palazzo, un gran trambusto si levò fra la gente che alzando gli occhi, indicavano con le mani il grande Drago Bianco Occhi Blu, volare in cielo.

- Oh Ra! - Esclamò Mana, osservando stupita il grande drago.

Yugi sorrise appena.

Seto Kaiba aveva proprio la mania di stupire ad ogni suo arrivo. Il Drago aveva attirato lo sguardo non solo della gente comune, ma anche delle persone all'interno del Palazzo Reale.

Dal suo balcone, Atem osservava con occhi sgranati l'immenso Drago posarsi a terra e le figure di Mana e Yugi avvicinarsi. Aveva avuto l'istinto di correre da lui e fermarlo, ma vide il campione salutare Mana e poi entrare dentro nel Drago, sollevarsi in cielo e volare via con lui.

Era finita.

* * *

Quando atterrarono, Yugi venne accolto calorosamente dai suoi amici. Solo in quel momento capì quanto gli fossero mancati. - Minna! - Li abbracciò tutti con affetto.

Inutile dire che venne subissato di domande. Anzu fra tutti era la più curiosa. Voleva una descrizione dettagliata di ogni singola cosa che aveva visto. Si ricordò del pacchettino regalo che aveva preso per loro e così consegnò loro i piccoli oggetti che aveva comprato nelle bancarelle.

Furono più che apprezzati.

Quella notte, nella sua stanza sopra il negozio di giochi del nonno, il suo sguardo continuava a vagare fuori dalla finestra. Il cielo, nonostante fosse così simile, era completamente diverso. Le luci della città gli impedivano di vedere le stelle che tanto aveva contemplato in Egitto.

Sospirò.

Adesso avrebbe ripreso la sua vita, domani sarebbe tornato a scuola e di nuovo i duellanti si sarebbero proposti per togliergli il titolo di Re dei Giochi.

Nei mesi seguenti, la vita era tornata a scorrere normalmente anche a Palazzo. Atem continuava a svolgere le sue mansioni senza mai lamentarsi. I suoi ambasciatori gli avevano finalmente portato buone notizie e le rivolte bellicose che si prospettavano all'orizzonte erano sfumate via.

Ma i suoi consiglieri più vicini come Isis, Seth e Mahad, avevano notato un cambiamento profondo in lui. La luce non risplendeva più dal suo cuore. Sembrava fosse intrappolato in una morsa oscura che lo stava consumando poco alla volta. Anche Mana non sapeva più cosa fare, se prima il Principe le riservava qualche sorriso o parola gentile, adesso anche con lei tutto era diverso. Era diventato freddo.

Seth e Mana avevano intuito che la partenza del campione di Domino doveva aver a che fare con questo cambiamento. Ma cosa potevano fare?

Dalle poche parole che il Faraone aveva scambiato con loro sull'argomento, sembrava che Yugi avesse rifiutato di diventare il suo Aibou.

Il sacerdote del tempio di Hator, il giorno dopo la partenza dello straniero, aveva convocato il Gran Sacerdote Seth e gli aveva mostrato lo scarabeo dalle ali spiegate, posto come offerta sull'altare della Dea.

Aveva sinceramente sgranato gli occhi. Che cosa ci faceva lì quell'oggetto prezioso? Doveva essere nelle mani del duellante a Domino, invece si trovava ancora lì, quasi a simboleggiare che il cuore di quel ragazzo non se ne era mai andato.

Lo aveva conservato con cura nella propria tasca e adesso che si trovava solo al cospetto del suo Faraone non sapeva se porgli il piccolo oggetto.

Quel pomeriggio giunse un messaggero che chiese di Mana, teneva in mano un pacco con degli ideogrammi giapponesi.

Finalmente una scintilla di vita si manifestò negli occhi del sovrano.

Quel pacco, poteva venire solo da una persona: Yugi Muto.

Seth non poté far altro che osservare quella scintilla di vita spegnersi, quando la ragazza aprì il pacco ed estrasse il Duel Disk.

- Si è ricordato! - Esclamò gioiosa, indossandolo subito. Sempre dentro al pacco, vi era una busta più piccola attaccata ad un altro pacchetto.

Mana prese il foglio, ma non riuscì a leggerlo nonostante Yugi avesse scritto in lingua inglese.

Lo fece Seth per lei. - Ciao Mana, come promesso ti invio una copia funzionante del mio Duel Disk, troverai anche un piccolo pacchetto contente le carte da gioco. Magari un giorno ci sfideremo a duello. -

Atem poteva chiaramente vedere il volto di Yugi sorridere a quelle parole.

- Spero che stiate tutti bene. Mi mancate molto. Ho scritto questa lettera in inglese, sperando che possa essere letta più facilmente. Nel caso desideri scrivermi, ti lascio anche il mio indirizzo. Ti saluto. Con affetto Yugi. -

Gli occhi di Atem fissavano quel foglio. Era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto di Yugi.

Due biglietti caddero per terra, Mana li raccolse osservandoli attentamente. Erano due biglietti per la finale del torneo che si sarebbe svolto il prossimo mese.

Yugi non sapeva se il suo regalo fosse arrivato a destinazione, sperava ardentemente di sì.

- Boku no tan! - Esclamò, procedendo a pescare poi un'altra carta dal suo Deck e a posizionarla in posizione di attacco.

Pochi istanti dopo, i Life Points del suo avversario furono ridotti a zero.

Aveva vinto anche quel duello.

Eppure, nonostante fosse una cosa che aveva sempre adorato, era passata in secondo piano. Era maturato molto in quei mesi di lontananza. Aveva considerato assurdo all'inizio il fatto di aver trovato la sua anima gemella, ma a quanto pareva era così.

Si sentiva veramente spaccato in due e nonostante fosse sempre lo stesso Yugi di sempre, anche i suoi amici avevano notato qualcosa di diverso in lui. Era come se una parte del suo cuore fosse rimasta in Egitto.

Quante volte era arrossito nel ripensare alle labbra di Atem sulle sue?

Quante volte si era svegliato nel cuore della notte, convinto di essere ancora nella terra baciata dal sole?

Quante volte si era sorpreso a sognare ad occhi aperti Atem entrare nel piccolo negozio di giochi e di portarlo via con sé?

La risposta era sempre la stessa: tante volte.

Eppure, non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di scrivergli.

Come poteva anche solo pensare che il Faraone lo stesse aspettando? Lo aveva rifiutato, lo aveva probabilmente fatto soffrire.

Il Gran Sacerdote Seth aveva ragione, lui avrebbe dovuto scegliere la sua Sposa Reale e mettere al mondo un figlio: il futuro sovrano d'Egitto.

Quel pensiero lo rattristò. Odiava pensare ad Atem con un'altra donna. No, lo voleva per sé e basta. Ma non poteva essere così egoista. No, non era giusto.

Con tutta probabilità, adesso, Atem stava sicuramente scegliendo la sua futura sposa, oppure era impegnato in qualche udienza.

Era arrivato a casa, aprì la porta trovando sua madre impegnata a cucinare. - Sono a casa. - Annunciò, salutando anche il nonno che sedeva sul divano intento a leggere il giornale.

- Ben tornato, Yugi. - Lo salutò la madre. - E' quasi pronto. - Indicò le pentole sul fuoco.

Annuì tranquillo salendo le scale che lo avrebbero condotto in camera sua.

La sua stanzetta era il suo rifugio prediletto. Lì dentro c'era conservato tutto il suo mondo. I suoi giochi, i suoi ricordi... eppure, in quel momento, niente di tutte quelle cose aveva importanza.

Si tolse la giacca della scuola e si buttò sul letto, i suoi occhi vagarono sul soffitto.

Come avrebbe potuto riallacciare i rapporti con Atem? Non possedeva nemmeno una somma abbastanza tangibile da permettergli di viaggiare fino in Egitto.

Il torneo ormai era alle porte, non lo aveva ancora detto a nessuno, ma quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo incontro. Sentiva che era giusto così.

I giorni ripresero a passare veloci e finalmente il nuovo torneo, indetto questa volta dalla Kaiba Corporation, era arrivato.

Yugi finì di sistemarsi e infilò al braccio il suo fedele Duel Disk.

Era pronto.

Scese le scale di corsa, salutando distrattamente la madre. - Io vado! -

- Ah Yugi, fermati solo un istante. -

Con un piede già fuori dalla porta, il ragazzo tornò indietro affacciandosi verso il salotto. Di schiena c'era qualcuno che stava parlando amabilmente con suo nonno. Non si era reso conto di avere ospiti.

Avanzò di qualche passo bloccandosi subito dopo. La persona sconosciuta si era alzata rivelandosi essere Mana.

- Yugi! - Esclamò la ragazza saltandogli al collo facendolo imbarazzare.

- Mana! - Ancora non ci poteva credere, notò sul braccio della ragazza il Duel Disk che le aveva spedito. - Allora il mio regalo è arrivato. Mi fa piacere. -

La ragazza annuì. - Sì, è stato un bellissimo regalo. -

- Sei venuta da sola? - Dentro di sé la fievole speranza che Atem fosse con lei lì a Domino gli scaldò il cuore.

- No, Mahad è venuto con me. -

E la sua speranza s'infranse. Ovviamente non era venuto, perché avrebbe dovuto dopo tutto?

- Yugi. - Il modo serio in cui lo chiamò attirò la sua attenzione. - Sono molto preoccupata. - Ammise. - Il Principe è.. -

- Atem! Come sta?! E' successo qualcosa?! - Non si era reso conto di aver afferrato in maniera forte e decisa le spalle della ragazza.

Ma quando l'argomento era il Faraone, niente altro aveva importanza.

- Sta bene, almeno credo. E' triste, Yugi. Da quando sei andato via, la luce non è più con lui. Non è sereno, è stanco ma non si lamenta. Non ci dice niente. -

Lui cosa centrava in tutto questo? Possibile che Atem lo stesse pensando tanto quanto lui? - Io.. - Rilasciò le braccia lungo il proprio corpo.

- Lo so che ti ha chiesto di essere il suo Aibou. Quello che mi chiedo io è perché non hai accettato? Non sentivi un legame profondo verso di lui? -

- Certo che lo sentivo. - Confessò finalmente. - Ma come potevo portarvi via lui, la vostra Luce dell'Egitto? Io non sono una donna, Mana. Non avrei mai potuto procurargli un erede. Senza contare che andrebbe contro tutte le tradizioni. - E dopo aver ammesso tutto questo si sentì vuoto. Agli angoli degli occhi, le lacrime si stavano affacciando pericolosamente. - Non avrei potuto sopportare l'idea che lui avesse altre spose dopo di me. Sapere che avrebbe passato le notti con loro. - Scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri. - Lui è Mo hitori no boku. - Sorrise amaramente. - Lui è l'altro me. L'altra parte della mia anima. -

Sua madre e suo nonno rimasero in silenzio dopo quella confessione. Erano sconvolti, non avevano minimamente pensato che il motivo che aveva reso così triste il loro piccolo Yugi fosse proprio il Faraone in persona.

E a quanto pareva, entrambi provavano qualcosa l'uno verso l'altro.

- Yugi.. - Lo chiamò sua madre, facendolo rendere così conto della dichiarazione ad alta voce che aveva appena espresso.

Lo sguardo color ametista si abbassò colpevole. - Mi dispiace.. - Mormorò piano. - Io, io sono.. - Strinse i pugni infelice. Cosa avrebbe pensato adesso sua madre? E suo nonno?

Le mani della donna si posarono sulle sue spalle. - Tesoro, sei davvero così innamorato di questo ragazzo? -

Avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma sentiva un nodo in gola che non gli permetteva di parlare, si limitò solamente ad annuire, pronto ad incassare le parole che da lì a breve lo avrebbero sicuramente ferito.

- Tesoro. - Si trovò stretto nell'abbraccio amorevole della donna. - Piccolo mio. Credo di sapere cosa ti stia passando per quella testolina. - Si staccò un po' guardandolo negli occhi. - Sei sempre il mio bambino. Non puoi scegliere chi amare. Se lui è l'altra parte di te, allora non lasciartelo scappare. - I suoi occhi amorevoli lo guardavano come solo una mamma avrebbe saputo fare.

Ma Yugi osservò non solo lei, ma anche il nonno.

- Io sono sorpreso, ma non ho nulla in contrario, nipote. -

E queste parole alleggerirono il suo animo, ma furono solo pochi secondi perché un dubbio ancora più atroce lo stava assalendo. - Non so se mi vorrà ancora.. e poi io.. non sopporterei di doverlo dividere con qualcun altro. -

Fu Mana ad avvicinarsi al ragazzo. - Io l'ho visto, lui ha bisogno di te. Lascia perdere il resto. Il Principe ha bisogno del suo Aibou. -

Yugi avrebbe davvero voluto crederle, ma sapeva che le tradizioni potevano essere a volte più importanti di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Sospirò e osservò il suo Duel Disk, adesso doveva terminare il suo ultimo duello, e poi avrebbe preso in mano le redini della sua vita.

Accompagnato da Mahad e Mana, Yugi entrò nell'arena dove lo stavano attendendo il suo sfidante e una folla immensa di persone appassionate di duelli.

Seto Kaiba non aveva badato a spese per quell'evento.

Al centro dell'arena stava il terreno di gioco che lo avrebbe visto entro pochi minuti sfidare il secondo finalista.

Non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse, anche in questo Seto si era prodigato nel mantenere all'oscuro tutti. Si sapeva solo che aveva vinto tutte le battaglie affrontate e Yugi non riusciva ad immaginare chi potesse essere.

Doveva solo attendere che lo speaker annunciasse l'inizio del torneo e poi sarebbe salito sulla sua piattaforma.

Seto Kaiba scelse quel momento per raggiungerlo e per parlargli assieme. - Yugi. -

Fu una vera sorpresa per il giovane duellista vedere il suo ex compagno di scuola, nonché organizzatore del torneo andare a parlargli, non era mai successo prima. - Seto, che succede? -

Kaiba si avvicinò in modo da parlargli senza che nessun'altra persona potesse sentirli. - Il tuo sfidante, ha chiesto un pegno alla fine del torneo. Se sarà lui a vincere, il suo premio sarai tu, Yugi. -

Gli occhi ametista si spalancarono scioccati. No! Non poteva essere! - Ma, è impossibile! -

La testa di Seto si scosse e gli ricordò una semplice clausola del contratto che tutti gli sfidanti erano obbligati a firmare. - Il duellante che vincerà lo scontro, potrà richiedere qualunque cosa al suo avversario. -

Come poteva essere?! Nessuno aveva mai fatto una richiesta simile!

Yugi osservò il suo sfidante dall'altra parte del campo. Era completamente avvolto da un manto scuro.

Cosa fare? Rinunciare al duello? No, ricordava perfettamente che rinunciare significava perdere e quindi gli rimaneva solo una cosa da fare: vincere.

Pregò mentalmente Atem e la Dea Hator di stargli vicino, perché nel caso in cui avesse perso, il suo sogno di andare in Egitto e di ritornare da Atem, sarebbe svanito come neve al sole.

Lo speaker annunciò l'inizio del torneo, la gente urlava e acclamava a gran voce. Le luci della grande arena si spensero, eccezione fatta per quelle del terreno.

Mana e Mahad osservarono Yugi salire teso verso la sua postazione, imitato dalla parte opposta dal suo avversario.

Adesso era tutto nelle sue mani.

- Duello! - Esclamò Yugi, facendo così attivare l'arena.

Gli sfidanti appoggiarono il loro Deck nell'apposita zona, il computer analizzò il mazzo di entrambi e lo scontro poté cominciare.

Pescarono simultaneamente cinque carte dal mazzo, lo sconosciuto fu scelto dal computer come primo a cominciare.

- Pesco! Mando una carta al cimitero per un'invocazione speciale: l'Ingannatore in modalità attacco! Metto anche una carta coperta e termino il mio turno. -

Appoggiando la carta sul riquadro designato, il computer cominciò a generare ologrammi viventi dei mostri delle carte.

- E' il mio turno! - Yugi afferrò una carta dal Deck. - Pesco! Attivo una carta magia: Spada di luce rivelatrice. E invoco Congegno Verde in modalità attacco e attivo la sua abilità speciale che mi permette di prendere dal Deck e di tenere in mano Congegno Rosso. Posiziono una carta coperta sul terreno. Finisco il mio turno. -

Lo scontro era cominciato in maniera equilibrata, entrambi gli sfidanti con quattromila Life Points avevano schierato in campo carte magie e mostri per darsi battaglia.

Mana, vicina al campo di gioco, poteva solo osservare i magnifici mostri che a suon di carte venivano generati e distrutti.

Yugi era veramente bravo, ma il suo avversario gli stava dando del filo da torcere.

Dopo quasi un ora di combattimento, la gente sugli spalti si era schierata in due fazioni distinte, chi tifava per il campione: Yugi, chi invece sosteneva il misterioso sfidante.

Il computer segnava in bella vista i Life Points: duemiladuecento per Yugi, duemilaseicentocinquanta per lo sconosciuto.

Nervoso, si sentiva così il campione di Domino. Stava rischiando grosso, doveva giocare le sue carte migliori: Le tre divinità egizie. - E' il mio turno. - Dichiarò, due divinità erano già nella sua mano, mancava la terza. - Pesco una carta. - Osservò quello che aveva pescato e interiormente sorrise, era il Drago del Cielo di Osiride, l'ultima carta delle divinità. Bene, adesso non rimaneva altro da fare che sacrificare tutti i suoi guerrieri e rinunciare a metà dei Life Points. - Posiziono una carta coperta sul terreno e mando tutti i miei mostri al cimitero. Rinuncio a metà dei miei Life Points per evocare: Drago del Cielo di Osiride, Dio-Drago Alato di Ra e Divinità dell'Obelisco. -

Nel silenzio generale dell'arena, il computer simulò tutte le sue richieste e finalmente apparvero le tre enormi, mostruose e potentissime divinità. Quelle erano in assoluto le carte più forti di Duel Monters.

Yugi sapeva di avere ormai la vittoria in pugno, niente poteva abbattere i suoi Dei e finalmente lui avrebbe potuto essere libero da qualunque vincolo.

Lo sconosciuto sollevò finalmente un po' il manto che gli copriva quasi interamente il volto, scoprendo due occhi color magenta dal taglio forte fissarlo con un pizzico di gioia. - Finalmente vedo le tue divinità, Aibou. Sono veramente impressionato. -

E Yugi che stava per lanciare il suo attacco che gli avrebbe valso la vincita del duello si fermò immediatamente. - A.. Atem?! -

Il Faraone scoprì ancora un po' il proprio viso, facendosi riconoscere dal campione di Domino. Non poteva minimamente immaginare quanta gioia e felicità potesse contenere in quel momento il cuore di Yugi.

Mana e Mahad fissavano la scena silenziosi.

Le parole di Seto Kaiba tornarono prepotenti nella mente di Yugi. Fissò serio e con aspettativa il Faraone. - Il pegno che hai richiesto... perché? -

La sua voce suonò seria e sicura. - Perché non importa cosa vuole il resto del mondo da me, io so quello che voglio e ho intenzione di prendermelo e di non lasciarlo mai andare. E' troppo prezioso.. tu sei troppo importante. -

Il volto di Yugi si colorò di rosso.

- Adoro sapere di essere io a farti arrossire. - Continuò Atem, scatenando un ulteriore color rosso acceso.

La gente sugli spalti non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo e lentamente un brusio cominciò a saturare l'aria, almeno finché Yugi sollevò in aria la propria mano zittendo tutti. - Non ho ancora finito il mio turno. - Prese un respiro profondo e .. - Mi arrendo. - I suoi Life Points si azzerarono scioccando l'intero pubblico.

Il computer si spense lasciando liberi i due avversari di avvicinarsi. - Credo ora posso ritenerti ufficialmente mio, Aibou? - Gli sussurrò piano Atem, in modo che nessuno potesse sentirlo.

Il rosso persisteva sulle guance dell'ormai ex campione di Domino, mentre si allontanava con lui, Mana e Mahad. La folla sarebbe stata gestita dalla Kaiba Corporation, di questo Yugi ne era sicuro.

Ad attenderli fuori dall'arena, c'erano due limousine nere con i vetri completamente oscurati, Mahad e Mana salirono su una e sull'altra salirono un imbarazzato Yugi e il Faraone. Destinazione: casa Muto.

Era arrivato il momento dei saluti per Yugi, avrebbe sicuramente rivisto la sua famiglia più avanti, ma adesso, con Atem che lo teneva bloccato con il proprio corpo sul sedile di quella macchina e che si stava deliberatamente appropriando delle sue labbra, aveva la mente completamente svuotata. L'unica cosa che sapeva era che Atem era lì con lui e questo era tutto ciò che importava.

- Ho una cosa da darti, Aibou. - Gli sussurrò sulle labbra, Atem. - Hator ti ringrazia, ma lei sa che il tuo cuore è mio. - Gli sorrise mostrandogli lo scarabeo dalle ali spiegate.

Anche se non lo aveva confessato al suo Aibou, Atem aveva fatto un giuramento: niente lo avrebbe portato via da lui, nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male.

Questo giuramento lo aveva suggellato davanti a tutti gli Dei, affinché capissero che la Luce dell'Egitto aveva scelto e avrebbe difeso il suo amore con tutto sé stesso.

Per la discendenza: suo cugino Il Gran Sacerdote Seth avrebbe sicuramente concesso che il figlio che sua moglie stava portando in grembo sarebbe divenuto il futuro nuovo sovrano dell'Egitto.

Ma per adesso, Atem sapeva solo di essere finalmente felice e completo, il resto veniva dopo.

FINE


End file.
